Rick Grimes (TV Series)
'Rick Grimes '''is the main protagonist of AMC's ''The Walking Dead. ''He is a survivor of the outbreak and a former sheriff deputy who fell into a coma, waking up in the midst of the apocalypse and he reunites with his family and becomes the de facto leader of a group of survivors in search of a safe haven. He's the current leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and one of the co-leaders of the Militia. History Background Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Personality Rick Grimes is typically calm, smart and a good friend and father but will often stubbornly cling to his strong personal moral code, which has resulted in numerous bad calls and extra stress within the group. Rick's greatest fault is his uncanny ability to place responsibility on himself and set for himself goals that are impossible to reach. Despite his faults, his combat skill and general care for all members of the group have led him to be looked up to and allowed him to take the leadership role within the group. Rick is strongly non-religious, admitting to never have been much of a believer and instead puts his faith in his family and the group members around him. He also appears to view religion and belief in God as an interference and waste of time and also does not appear to believe in the afterlife either. While adapting to the new apocalyptic world, Rick maintains his honor and moral code and is incredibly protective of his group and their well-being. Later, Rick is still extremely protective of his group however becomes noticeably colder and declares himself the leader of the group. He becomes battle hardened after months on the road and distant from members of the group. Despite this, Rick is able to use his leadership skills and combat abilities to keep the group alive for many months, using desperate survival tactics he has to come to learn on the road all winter. Rick eventually had no hesitation in killing human threats and no longer trusts outside members of his group, becoming more cruel. Rick becomes very emotionally unstable but manages to come back to his senses however becomes a more ruthless, uncompromising leader of survivors. However, Rick later regains much of his old self and finally starts to trust other survivors and accept them into his community. After the loss of much of his community, Rick becomes distraught and remorseful over his recent losses as well as becoming more protective. Rick explains that he knows he has two different personality traits and how he has settled his mind knowing that his brutality has kept his group alive. He holds no conflict in his mind anymore and does not doubt his decisions, beginning to understand that he can retain his humanity by protecting his friends and he views his group as a family. His darker side is shown through his brutality and he does not hesitate to kill someone who he views as a threat, fearing that he or she will come back and harm his friends and family. Following the group's near death experience, Rick grows in confidence but develops massive trust issues towards any strangers that he and his group come across, even if they seem timid and harmless. After arriving in a new community, Rick cautiously allows himself to relax in the comfort of the community, although he still does not trust the inhabitants. He becomes actively involved in the community and while he shows respect, Rick and his group view them as being weak and unfit to survive and he declares that they will take the community for themselves, showing how his mentality has become one of survival for himself and his group. He is willing to kill members of the community if it means the majority will learn to survive, and tries to make them understand what it takes to live in the new world. When walkers get into the community, displaying their defensive capabilities, Rick tells them that they will have to change if they are to survive. In the days following the incident, Rick takes a greater leadership role in the community and he tries to get the community to realize that they are all his people now, just as his original group is. Rick eventually becomes the leader of the community and his faith in the abilities of the community's residents improves dramatically as together they all boldly face a herd and kill every walker, effectively reclaiming the safe zone. Following this, he cooled down a bit in his desire to kill human threats. Rick's confidence grows with every successful outcome and threat survived. He believes that not only are his people capable of dealing with any threat, but that the community members themselves know what it takes to survive. Victims #Numerous counts of zombies. #3 Woodbury Soldiers #Unnamed Prison Newcomer #5 unnamed Wolves #12 unnamed Saviors #4 unnamed Scavengers #'Leon Basset (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Hannah (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Summer (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Sophia Peletier (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Dave: 'Shot in the head. #'Tony: 'Shot in the chest and head. #'Shane Walsh: 'Stabbed in the heart. #'Tomas: 'Slashed in the head with a machete. #'Woodbury Guard #2: 'Shot in the cheek. #'Erin (Zombified): 'Shot in the head. #'Charlie (Zombified): 'Stabbed in the head. #'Lou: 'Strangled to death. #'Joe: 'Neck bitten and jugular ripped out. #'Dan: 'Disemboweled and stabbed to death. #'Butcher #1: 'Stabbed in the neck. #'Butcher #2: 'Stabbed in the neck and chest. #'Terminus Resident #1: 'Killed. #'Three Terminus Residents: 'Shot and caused them to be devoured by walkers. #'Terminus Resident #4: 'Shot and caused him to be devoured by walkers. #'Mike: 'Shot in the head. #'Albert: 'Shot in the head. #'Gareth: 'Hacked to death. #'Bob Lamson: 'Shot in the head. #'Pete Anderson: 'Shot in the head. #'Carter: 'Stabbed in the head. #'Unnamed Wolf: 'Shot in the head. #'Ethan: 'Stabbed in the throat. #'Primo: 'Shot in the head. #'Jiro: 'Stabbed in the head. #'Spencer Monroe (Zombified): 'Stabbed in the head. #'Gracie's Father: '''Shoved into an angle bracket and stabbed in the head. Relationships Lori Grimes Carl Grimes Judith Grimes Shane Walsh Morgan Jones Duane Jones Leon Basset Glenn Rhee Merle Dixon Daryl Dixon Andrea Amy Carol Peletier Sophia Peletier T-Dog Jacqui Morales Jim Edwin Jenner Hershel Greene Maggie Greene Beth Greene Otis Dave Tony Randall Culver Axel Oscar Tomas Andrew Michonne The Governor Tyreese Williams Sasha Williams Bob Stookey Clara Sam Ana Joe Dan Tara Chambler Abraham Ford Eugene Porter Rosita Espinosa Noah Gabriel Stokes Gareth Aaron Deanna Monroe Jessie Anderson Ron Anderson Sam Anderson Tobin Spencer Monroe Denise Cloyd Paul Rovia Negan Simon Gregory Ezekiel Richard Jadis Dwight Enid Quotes *"It wasn't my intention." *"Think about something else...puppies and kittens." *"Officer friendly." *"Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumbass shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart." *"Ought to be polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense." *"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose." *"Yeah, your voice carries." *"People do things when they're afraid." *"Next time though, take the safety off. It won't shoot otherwise." *"I don't think those rules apply anymore. Do you?" *"Wayne Dunlap. Georgie license. Born in 1979. He had $28 in his pocket when he died and a picture of a pretty girl. With love, from Rachel. He used to be like us...worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne." *"They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out. They're screwing with the wrong people." *"Hey, it's not on you. You being back with us here, now, that's everything. You're my brother." *"How hungry are you, scale of 1 to 10?" *"Have you noticed that's all we talk about anymore? Food. I forgot what this feels like." *"Things changing in here doesn't change things out there." *"I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle. How good's his aim?" *"Gonna have to get you a farming hat. There's a new sheriff in town." *"It's like this now. That's enough." *"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst...me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." *"Maybe we got a second chance. Not many people get that." *"Maybe, we'll get to steal another one someday." *"That's right. It's not a toy. You pull the trigger, you have to mean it. Always remember that, Duane." *"Leon Bassett? Didn't think much of him. Careless and dumb, but can't leave him like this." *"Yeah, that's me. The deadliest Dillinger. Kapow. Sheriff's deputy." *"I'm sorry this happened to you." *"Morgan, I don't know if you're out there. I don't know if you can hear me. Maybe you're listening right now. I hope so, I found others...my family, if you can believe it. My wife and son, they're alive. I wanted you to know that. There's something else you need to know. Atlanta isn't what we thought. It's not what they promised. The city is...do not enter the city. It belongs to the dead now. We're camped a few miles northwest, up by a big abandoned rock quarry. You can see it on a map. I hope you come find us. But be careful. Last night walkers came out of the woods. We lost people. Watch yourself, Morgan. Take care of your boy. I'll try you again tomorrow at dawn." *"We don't kill the living." *"There are no rules." *"I won't leave again. I promise you that. Not for anything." *"I got to do what's best for my family." *"We're moving out, leaving the quarry. If you heard me yesterday, you may be coming here. If you are, we'll be gone by the time you arrive. I'm leaving a note and map behind for you, taped to a red car, so you can follow our trail. We're heading to the C.D.C. If there's anything left, it's got to be there, don't you think? Morgan, I hope you were right about that place. I need you to be." *"Please, we're desperate! Please help us! We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left. We have nowhere else to go, keep your eyes open. If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please! Please help us. You're killing us! You're killing us! You're killing us!" *"You thought there was a cure. Can't blame you for holding out for hope." *"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" *"I don't know. I hear Nebraska's nice." *"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I get it. Shit happens." *"You better run." *"We took it, set you free. It's ours. We spilled blood." *"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone." *"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see, at least half the population has been wiped out. Probably more." *"Yeah, and we're all infected." *"Bet you got more food than you've got choices. You pay, we'll play." *"Stay tight, hold formation no matter how close the Walkers get. Anyone breaks ranks, we could all go down. Anyone runs off, they could get mistaken for a Walker, end up with an axe in the head." *"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" *"A chance." *"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path." *"You have your man. I want mine." *"No, my hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded." *"How long do any of us?" *"Could I have a word with you? You're the dumbest son of a bitch I ever met. We walked in there ready to kill every last one of you." *"That's not who we are." *"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every Walker in the city hears it." *"You're not doing this alone." *"What life I have I owe to him. I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could have walked away, but didn't. Neither will I." *"Don't tell anybody." *"I guess I'm losing hope that you can hear me. But there's always that chance, isn't there? That slim chance. It's all about slim chances now. I tried to do everything right, keep people safe. I tried, Morgan. I tried. Our group's smaller now. We lost another, day before last. It was her choice. I won't say I blame her, but she lost faith. The C.D.C. was a dead end. I met a man there, a scientist. He told me something. He told me...it doesn't matter. What matters is we're moving on. Atlanta's done. We're gonna try for Fort Benning. We're facing a long hard journey, maybe even harder than I can imagine. But it can't be harder than our journey's been so far. Can it? 125 miles...that's what lies ahead. And I'm trying hard not to lose faith. I can't. If I do, the others...my family, my wife...my son. There's just a few of us now. So we've gotta stick together, fight for each other, be willing to lay down our lives for each other if it comes to that. It's the only chance we've got. Be careful out there, Morgan. I hope you and Duane are okay. Stay off the road. Keep moving. Keep your eyes open. I don't know, just...just be safe. Maybe we'll see in Fort Benning someday. Rick signing off." *"We'd never go without you and your mom. That's a promise." *"Come on! You ugly son of a bitch! Come on! Come on!" *"Only one way to know for sure." *"How many Walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? Why?" *"This is not charity." *"You have to have numbers. People are the best defense against Walkers or people. We help each other." *"I'm not the good guy anymore. To save Carl's life, I would've done anything...anything." *"We've gotta start using our knives more. If there's one walker, we use our knives. We keep things quiet. We save ammunition." *"You don't know shit anymore." *"If you wanna kill me, you're gonna have to do better than a wrench." *"Dale could...could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, but he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He' be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us...the truth...who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives...our safety...our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on....we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale." *"Damn you for making me do this, Shane! This was you, not me! You did this to us! This was you, not me...not me! Not me!" *"You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man." *"That's why I need you. No more kid stuff. I wish you could have have the childhood I had, but that's not gonna happen. People are gonna die. I'm gonna die. Mom. There's no way you can ever be ready for it. I try to be, but I can't. The best we can do is avoid it as long as we can, keep one step ahead. I wish I had something better to say, something...something more profound. My father was good like that. But I'm tired, son. Please take it."2 *"At least I have the balls to call this what it is...murder." *"You're gonna kill me in cold blood? Screw my wife? Have my children...my children...call you daddy? Is that what you want? That life won't be worth a damn. I know you. You won't be able to live with this." *"When they come for us, we'll end it, the whole thing. This won't be like before. We're putting everything in place and these people know what to do now. The world's ours, and we know how to take it. Everything we need is right in here inside these walls. We're not losing any of it again. I'm not." *"I'm out here cause she's my family." *"You're coming back." *"I don't take chances anymore!" *"You don't fire unless you absolutely need to." *"Just stop this!" *"Everything we've done, we've done together. We got here together, and we're still here. Things have happened, but it's always worked out for us, cause it's always been all of us. That's how I know. Cause as long as it's all of us, we can do anything." *"You're gonna be okay. The baby's gonna be okay. This isn't it, this isn't it. There's more. There's gonna be more." *"Yeah, that deal's not gonna work out for us. Fact is, I was about to ask for all your stuff, only thinking I don't have to kill any of you. Any more of you." *"You want to make today your last day on Earth?" *"They need to be safe. I owe 'em that." *"Well, just think about that for a minute. She just lost her daughter. She wants to believe she's still alive in some way." *"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us." *"Would you like to stand or kneel? Do you have any final words?" *"These assholes don't stand a chance." *"I'm trying it on for size." *"I've killed people. I don't even know how many by now. But I know why they're all dead. They're dead so my family, all those people out there, can be alive. So I could be alive for them." *"We can't just forget them." *"There's guns in 'em. AK-47, 44 magnum, automatic weapons, nightscope. There's a compound bow and a machete with a red handle. That's what I'm gonna use to kill you." *"Someone showed me enemies can become friends." *"I loved you, I loved you, I couldn't put it back together, I couldn't put it back together. I made a deal with myself, I will keep you alive, I will find you a place, I will fix that. I couldn't open that door; I couldn't risk it. I was going to keep you alive, Carl, the baby. And then I thought there'd be time. There's never time. I loved you. I love you. I couldn't put it back together. I should've said it, should've said it." *"Making it now, you really think you can do that without getting blood on your hands?" *"I owe you everything." *"You can do it right in front of me. You can take my hands. I told you already. I'm gonna kill you. All of you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but nothing is gonna change that. Nothing. You're all already dead." Gallery Trivia Category:Protagonists Category:The Walking Dead Category:Male Category:Characters